Royalty loves company
by Animelover100
Summary: Tea is on a trip, Yugi's bored and Joey needs to help his sister who as gotten lost so Mai and Yugi are alone. LEMON! YugixMai complete update: I've changed my mind new chapter coming soon!


Disclaimer: Anyone who has read my over story will know the 3 things

I don't own nothing

I make half of everything I write up

All $ from this goes to owners of Characters and new to the list

I like to think outside the box and not do what every one seems to have done

**Hope you enjoy! Welcome to the 2nd story by Animelover100. **

Royalty Loves Company 

It had been about 3 years after the fall of Thief Bakura. Yugi had been glad that his friend Yami was able to get a body of his own and that he could see his friend whenever he wanted to, but he felt lonely since Tea was currently on a trip to America to see some relatives with her family. Yugi couldn't go because there was some stuff that was mandatory for him to do thanks to his grandpa. Yugi didn't really like working that hard for his grandpa but was willing to do it so he had more free time more often.

One Saturday Yugi decided to go visit his best friend Joey to see if he couldn't keep himself occupied until Tea returned. When he arrived Joey was there as was Mai.

"Hey Yugi. What's up?" Joey greeted his best friend

"Hey Joey. Nothing's really up I'm just a little bored is all with Tea on her trip and all." Yugi replied

"Well you came to the right place Yugi." Mai said

"Yeah, we'll keep you company for awhile!" Joey put in

Suddenly, Joey's pager beeped. It was from Serenity, his sister.

"Oh fuck." Joey said with a worried look on his face

"What is it, Joey?" Yugi asked with concern

"Serenity gotten herself lost downtown and wants me to pick her up." Joey replied

"Well, you should go and help her out." Mai said

"If you want Joey we can go with you." Yugi suggested

"No there is no way I would need to bother you guys with this and it's not like there going to be anything that I can't handle. If it makes you feel any better though I'll get Tristan to come along." Joey replied

"Okay just, be careful okay Joey?" Yugi asked

"Alright I will." Joey answered "Later!"

"See ya!" Mai replied

"Well, I guess we're just going to wait up for Joey." Yugi said

"Yeah." Mai replied

"You alright Mai?" Yugi asked

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Something on your mind?"

"Yes."

"Mind telling me what it is then?"

"Okay. It's like this Yugi. I like Joey and you a lot."

'Uh-oh.' "Really?"

"Yes and I…I want to make love with you."

"Uh Mai, one tiny problem with doing that here. Joey likes you no, LOVES you and if he caught us…well let's just say my dueling days would be over."

"I thought ahead and plan on how to avoid that."

"How?"

"Let's just say Serenity is not actually lost, she's expecting her brother." Mai replied with a chuckle

Mai then began to take off the vest she always wore and drop it on the floor. Yugi was trying hard to do 2 things. Hide his blushing expression for 1 and to hide his hard on for 2.

'This is Mai. I'm not attracted to her in that way am I? No, it can't be!'

Mai continued to remove her clothes until she was completely naked. She moved over to Yugi and began to dance for him. Yugi was now winching in pain from the now raging hard on. His mind screamed, "RESIST!" but his body said "GIVE IN ALREADY AND FUCK HER!" Both made such compelling arguments it was hard for Yugi to hear himself think. Finally Yugi gave in and undid his pants letting them drop.

"You win Mai. Let's do this." Yugi said as he removed his boxers and led her to Joey's couch. He laid her down on the couch and climbed on top of her. He began by giving her soft kisses along her neck and continued down to her breasts. Once there he was there he sucked on her left breast and took the other in his hand fondling it. Mai only moaned loudly from the feeling of sheer pleasure. He continued this for a few minutes then stopped and stood up only to sit on her stomach. Then he placed his penis in between her breasts and told Mai to squeeze her breasts around it. She complied and squeezed her breast together as Yugi slid his dick back and forth between them. Still unsatisfied Yugi climbed off Mai and move to the end of the couch where her legs were. He took one in each hand positioned his dick right by her entrance. Mai gave him a nod, which was the signal for him to continue. He began at a slow pace and as Mai pleaded he increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts. Then after a few minutes of this he flipped Mai over and began entering her from behind. Each of his intense made Mai scream out in pain. Soon they were both near their climax.

"Mai, I'm close!" Yugi said

"Yugi, hang on a little longer, please!" Mai demanded

Yugi continued to thrust into her until he couldn't hold it any longer.

"Mai, I going to…!"

"In me! Do it in me!"

Then they both climaxed and Yugi removed him self from Mai.

"That was amazing!" Yugi said panting from exhaustion.

"That was the best sex I've had in a while. Thanks Yugi." Mai said

"Your welcome Mai." Yugi said as he dress himself 'Joey's got awesome taste! Shit man!'

**The End? Maybe yes…Maybe No! Read and review please.**


End file.
